


Неприкаянные, или Вылазка

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [27]
Category: Frozen (2013), Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Неужели же после победы над самим Владетелем преисподней что-то ещё может угрожать нашим героиням? Разве не все злые помыслы "сгорают", когда их носители попадают в Смолленд? На этот вопрос ответит первая часть истории. А во второй Янка и Эльза навестят Сторибрук... с весьма неожиданными последствиями.





	Неприкаянные, или Вылазка

ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ. Чужая зависть

1.  
Отчего-то Янка начала дико мерзнуть. Вроде и не зима на дворе, но ее сильно колотило, и бледная она была странно.  
– Яночка, родная, ты не заболела? – Эльза обняла сестренку, пытаясь согреть.  
– Н-не знаю, что с-со м-мной, – зуб на зуб не попадал.  
– Что-то внутреннее… Скорее в сауну!  
– А ес-сли чье-то воз-здействие? Хотя ком-му б-бы? – мямлила Янка, опираясь на сестренку. – Прости, ради бога…  
Сауна не помогала, королева продолжала замерзать. Эльза совсем запаниковала. И правда, было очень похоже на направленно причиняемое зло. Но кто же мог…  
– Мама-а! – просто громко закричала принцесса.  
Маргит примчалась быстро и застала только сильно замерзшую Янку, почти заледеневшую. Сама себя она, что ли? Да нет, непохоже. Маргит быстро просканировала окрестности. Что-то тут было… очень странное.  
– Я пока проверю, может, кто во дворце такой прячется. Постараюсь нейтрализовать воздействие. А Янку надо куда подальше запрятать.  
Королева-мать кинулась в коридор и наткнулась на Янкину подругу.  
– Рина!  
– Я тут поймала… кое-кого странного. Кого не бывает!  
– Этот кто-то еще здесь?  
– Похоже, но у меня не получается пока удержать…  
Королева-мать попробовала помочь. Но некто исчез. То ли атмосфера Смолленда таки нейтрализовала злые помыслы… о нет! Наши герои столкнулись с неведомой доселе угрозой.  
Обеих волшебниц оттолкнула некая сила, а из-за тяжелой бархатной портьеры выскочила девчонка-служанка и с мерзким хохотом унеслась прочь.  
– Она что же, одержима чем-то настолько ужасным?.. – Рина крепко озадачилась.  
– Поймаем и выясним. Пока надо бы Янку и Эльзу отсюда отправить.  
Вернувшаяся к дочерям королева мать застала практически оледеневшую Янку в объятиях сестры. Рина заскочила следом.  
– Что, без изменений? Или даже хуже? Я вас сейчас немедленно отправлю порталом прямо на родину!  
– Да, мама…  
– Я же начну разбираться со всем этим… Янка… – прошептала рыжая волшебница…  
Показалось – или королева слабо кивнула?  
Эльза обняла ее крепко-крепко. По щекам принцессы текли крупные слезы.  
– Езжайте с Богом, – прошептала Рина, тоже дико расстроенная. – Я займусь поисками злоумышленника!  
И Маргит отправила сестренок на Родину. Только там, вдали от чужого воздействия, Янка смогла, наконец, оттаять.  
– Что это было, милая? – очухавшись, спросила она, обнимая сестренку.  
– Что-то очень плохое, родная, чей-то злой умысел! Я ни на шаг больше от тебя не отойду!  
– Вроде, я Рину успела заметить, перед тем как отключиться, – прошептала девушка. – Сюда-то, думаю, не проникнет…  
– Сюда – нет, я бы почуяла…  
– Не отходи, солнышко, – Янка поцеловала сестренку. – Давай у камина отогреемся?  
В дверь постучались.  
– Давай… Заходи, Ингрид!  
Племяшка протиснулась и узрела немного расстроенные лица тетушек.  
– Что произошло? – был первый ее вопрос.  
Эльза рассказала. Коротко, но очень эмоционально.  
– Ого! – Ингрид аж присвистнула. – Только кому это понадобилось? – она переводила взгляд с одной тетушки на другую.  
– Может, и есть злые люди, и много… – задумалась Эльза, – но по идее, попадая в Смолленд, они должны резко переставать хотеть плохого! Да ведь, Яночка?  
– Конечно, сестренка. Но некоторые, кажется, с успехом противостояли барьеру, – ответила Янка и вздохнула.  
– Откуда такие только берутся…  
– Это должно быть что-то очень… из ряда вон, – заявила Ингрид.  
– Или у них странная магия, – добавила Янка, о чем-то, видно, догадавшаяся.  
– Да, да, тетя Инге, я примерно об этом же!  
– Вы у меня видите хоть какие-то следы? – с надеждой спросила Янка у родных.  
– Очень слабые, солнышко.  
– И очень странные, – нахмурилась Ингрид. – Как будто человек не со зла, а с большого горя.  
Эльза только хмыкнула, чтобы явно не злиться:  
– Никакое горе не оправдание для такого! Что ей… или ему, но так вероятнее… Яночка-то сделала?  
– А может, это просто зависть, тетушки? – предположила Ингрид.  
– Очень похоже… но должно было убиться в той атмосфере, что Яночка творит…  
– Однако оно не убилось. И это похоже на проклятье, – задумчиво проговорила девушка. – Вам обеим надо отвлечься от этих мыслей! И пойдемте к остальным!  
– Пойдемте!  
Общество Анны с мужем и правда настроило сестер на хороший лад.

2.  
Утром Янка проснулась пораньше и просто сидела на своей постели, глядела на сестренку.  
Эльза открыла глаза:  
– Как ты, родная?  
– Все вроде, в порядке, благодаря тебе, золотце! – Янка присела к сестренке и обняла ее.  
– Я рада, Яночка! Нас тут не достанут…  
– Я тоже надеюсь! – и поцеловала. – Пошли к нашим? – все это время Янка прислушивалась к себе. И все больше мрачнела: даже просто обнять сестренку становилось трудно, будто что-то сдерживало.  
– Пошли, конечно! – Эльза тоже чувствовала что-то странное и надеялась, что в обществе семьи это пройдет.  
…После обеда Янка отошла прогуляться. И, что странно, в одиночестве. Эльза сначала дремала и не заметила, что в комнате одна… а потом обиделась. Или, вернее, огорчилась. И принялась мысленно взывать к сестре.  
Та откликнулась быстро:  
«Прости, солнышко, не хотелось будить».  
И вскоре пришла.  
– Яночка, ты же обещала, что мы никогда не расстанемся, – нежно упрекнула Эльза. – Я проснулась, а тебя нет…  
– Я знаю, но ты так сладко спала, я просто побоялась тебя разбудить, – и пригладила волосы принцессе.  
– Никогда не бойся, Яночка, милая, не бросай меня… – и поцеловала.  
– Конечно, не брошу!  
Беспокойство нарастало. Теперь Янка явственно ощущала какое-то… охлаждение в отношениях и стремление уйти на подольше. Будто кто-то со стороны заставлял ее делать это… С кем вот поделиться? С Ингрид? Ну не с самой же Эльзой. Та тоже чувствовала, смутно, и все больше тревожилась. Янка пыталась успокоить сестренку.  
– Надеюсь, все будет хорошо, золотце, – проговорила старшая сестра, подавляя нараставшее раздражение.  
– Я тоже надеюсь… – Эльза зевнула. – А то еще раз вот так проснусь без тебя – и тоже одна уйду…  
– Постараюсь, чтобы этого не случилось.  
– Хорошо! А то обижусь! – Эльза подавила желание сказать что-то уж совсем достойное капризного ребенка.  
– Не стоит, – улыбнулась Янка и просто обняла сестренку.  
…Вечером, после посиделок с семьей, старшая сестра поделилась своими подозрениями с племяшкой. Рядом дремала Эльза.  
– Ну вот что это было? Будто меня за ниточки кто-то дергает, – тихо говорила Янка сидевшей напротив принцессе.  
– Неужто то странное заклятие еще действует? Тетя Эльза все время спит, а ты вот так… Жалко, что я еще такая мелкая и неопытная…  
– Действует, племяшка. Такое впечатление, что кому-то мы с Эльзой мешаем…  
– Кому-то злому и несчастному. Вернее, сначала несчастному, а поэтому уже злому. Я так ощущаю, хотя у меня еще очень мало знаний и опыта…  
– Кому?  
– Кому-то у вас там, я совсем не уверена, что узнаю, если приду в ваш мир и увижу…  
– Наверно, завтра надо наведаться ко мне, – промолвила Янка. – Вместе пойдем, если Анна отпустит…  
– Я уж уговорю…  
– Хорошо. Я всех вас люблю, но боюсь лишнюю боль причинить…  
– А давай мы сами скажем, сколько боли нам можно причинять без вопросов! – Ингрид улыбнулась. Сама понимала, что коряво сформулировала, но надеялась, что все же донесла мысль.  
– Давай! Я поняла тебя, племяшка! – тихо рассмеялась Янка. Потом юная принцесса тепло попрощалась и ушла к себе, спать.

Утром Янка пропала. Куда ушла – не сказала. А на самом деле она сидела почти в воде у берега и не могла выбраться. Вернее не в воде, а вмерзла в здоровенную глыбу льда.  
И нашли ее там почти одновременно Эльза и Ингрид.  
– Что ты тут делаешь?  
– Сидю! – обреченно вздохнула Янка. – Сама не знаю, как это получилось, – и виновато поглядела на сестренку.  
– Опять ушла одна… – Эльза чуть не плакала. – Зачем ты так?..  
Ингрид, как человек действия, тем временем уже пыталась сделать так, чтобы лед хотя бы потрескался.  
– Что-то происходит, Эльза, что-то странное, – промолвила Янка.  
– Да уж я вижу… Это все извне. Да когда же мы сможем сделать так, чтобы злые мысли умирали на подлете?  
– Похоже, это во мне, словно… программа заложена, – проговорила Янка. – Словно кто-то специально хотел нас с тобой разлучить, сестренка…  
– Да когда же это кончится?!.. С нами сам Владетель не совладал, а тут… Кто же это? Найду, заморожу и раскрошу в пыль!  
– Подожди, что-то странное с вами случалось до того, как вы приехали? – Ингрид поглядела на обеих тетушек.  
– Кроме того обледенения – нет…  
– Может, у мамы спросить? Вдруг она видела что-то или кого-то? – общими усилиями Янку все же освободили из плена, и она, пошатываясь, направилась вместе с родными во дворец.  
– Вроде кого-то видели и мама, и Рина…  
– Вот! Этого кого-то и надо найти. Давайте я с вами, а?! – Ингрид сделала такое личико, что отказать ей было невозможно.  
– Ты нам очень поможешь, милая, – Эльза потрепала племянницу по волосам.  
– Осталось только с Анной поговорить, – приобняла племяшку Янка.  
Анна, конечно, разволновалась, но важность дела понимала. Как тогда, с Проводником…  
– Я все понимаю, сестренка, что опять оставляем тебя одну, – и приобняла младшенькую. – Но это ненадолго, правда.  
– Ну что поделаешь, я не маг, утешусь тем, что у меня муж имеется, – хихикнула Анна. Она правда не сердилась, волновалась только.  
– Все будет отлично! Мы тебя любим! – они с Эльзой крепко обняли младшенькую.  
– И я вас очень! Ну иди, Ингрид, покажи тетушкам, что ты у меня ничего не боишься!  
– Ну мама!  
Та подмигнула девочке.

3.  
После прощаний все три волшебницы прошли в Янкин мир. Там, вроде, ничего не изменилось особо. И служанку пока что не поймали. Хотя мама с подругой подтвердили все Янкины (и не только) подозрения. Все сходилось на одном человеке. Некая Элизабет. Новенькая служанка, и весьма угрюмая. И магия у нее какая-то странная. Какая-то неполярная, или полярности сошлись весьма странно…  
Совершенно уникальный случай. Откуда такая сила, откуда вообще такие люди в Смолленде? Или в жизни такие же обстоятельства, как когда-то у самой королевы? В какой-то момент Янка это почувствовала остро, проходя мимо. Надо бы поговорить, разобраться.  
– Зайдите в кабинет, сударыня! – бросила ей королева, на мгновение остановившись. Та сделала реверанс, а королева пошла дальше.  
«Похоже, это все-таки проклятье», – передала Янка.  
– Как ваше имя, напомните-ка? И зачем вы все это затеяли?  
– Элизабет. Я не затевала специально, ваше величество, ваше высочество… Просто попала сюда и поняла, что совсем одна…  
«Она не местная, Яночка».  
«Давай дальше расспросим, золотце».  
– И… у вас совсем-совсем никого нет?  
– Никогошеньки. Я ушла из дому, где никому не была нужна. Шла-шла и попала, как мне объяснили, в другой мир, сказочный и счастливый. Только никого я тут толком не знаю, работу нашла и ладно. И видеть таких любящих сестер… Моя сестра меня ненавидит, увела жениха, подговорила родителей вычеркнуть из завещания…  
– Ну, теперь-то вам должно наплевать на их завещание, Элизабет? И на ваших близких, якобы, людей, что с вами так низко обошлись? Вы тут в безопасности.  
«Бедняга. Нам с тобой повезло быть вместе, а вот у других в этом плане полный швах, золотце. Ей нужен друг или подруга».  
«Или возлюбленный».  
– Наплевать, согласна, ваше величество. Но я, наверно, ущербна, со мной никто не дружит…  
«Яночка, ее сила отталкивает людей».  
«Да, я вижу, милая. Надо поменять полярность, тогда все будет отлично. Надо направить ее в Управление, пусть специалисты займутся».  
– Почему вы решили, что ущербны? Может, вы просто магичка со скрытыми возможностями, которые стоит всего лишь подкорректировать в нужную сторону? – проговорила Янка.  
«Да, точно, милая».  
– Меня с рождения называли ничтожеством. Магичка? Я?  
– Да сами они ничтожества… Именно вы магичка. Иначе как бы я почуяла ваше воздействие даже в соседнем мире? – слегка улыбнулась королева. – Но магия странная. Я вам дам выходной, и сегодня же вам стоит побывать в Управлении магии. Там вам подкорректируют вашу Силу.  
– О, благодарю, ваше величество, ваше высочество! И простите меня!  
Сестренки переглянулись и улыбнулись.  
– Да все отлично. У меня жизнь была похуже вашей. Удачи вам! – и протянула новой магичке рекомендательное письмо для Рины, которое успела написать во время разговора. – Найдите сразу начальника Управления.  
Элизабет с низким поклоном удалилась.  
– В первый раз сталкиваюсь с такими вещами, – протянула Ингрид.  
– Да, невероятно, – протянула Эльза. – И жалко ее, и ужасно это все.  
– Я подумала, что незачем с ходу набрасываться на человека, сестричка. Помня про мою нерадостную жизнь в изгнании. Эта девушка уж точно не виновата в своих бедах…  
– Ты самая умная и мудрая, моя сестренка! Девушке и правда досталось, она сама себя прокляла, оттого и такая странная полярность…  
– Сама себя? Я читала в одной книге про подобный случай, что какая-то женщина тоже сама себя прокляла, так над ее головой много лет была невидимая черная энергетическая воронка… – Янка приобняла сестренку, – ну какая у меня мудрость, золотце?  
– Вот тут похоже. Вековая, Яночка, столько ведь всего было… – и обняла крепко-крепко. – Ты научилась понимать людей!  
– Вот это я феномен видела! – изумлялась юная исследовательница магии. – Уникальная магия!  
– Самопроклятье вообще страшная вещь, племяшка. Даже у меня такого не было, – промолвила Янка, обнимая сестрёнку.  
– Ужасно, да, – а вот с Эльзой нечто подобное происходило. Не точно, но… – Надеюсь, у нее все будет хорошо. И еще – что больше таких не объявится.  
– Я тоже очень надеюсь. А тебе, сестренка, просто неверную установку дали в свое время… А та девушка еще найдет своего принца, если захочет.  
На слове «принц» Янка как-то споткнулась и немного виновато глянула на близких.  
Но тут же эмпатия подсказала: никто не обиделся. Даже не заметили этой фигуры речи.  
– Устали? Пошли отдыхать?  
– Пошли, сейчас мы тебя проводим, Ингрид, – было видно, что у девочки уже слипаются глаза.

Сестрёнки долго сидели с племяшкой, пока та не уснула. Потом вернулись себе, поцеловав девочку на ночь.  
– Давай и мы тоже спать. Слишком всего было переживательного, сестренка, – Янка приобняла принцессу. – Мы вместе учимся, родная, понимать окружающих…  
– Да, золотце, учимся и помогаем друг другу. Если одна оступится – другая подскажет и направит.  
– Обязательно, сестренка. Ты… прости, что так, без тебя, убегала…  
– Но не по своей же ты воле, солнышко! По своей ты не стала бы делать того, от чего мне точно будет плохо и чего я просила не делать, – и расцеловала сестренку.  
– Да я бы лучше умерла, чем причинила бы тебе боль… Я знаю, каково это, когда причиняют боль близкому человеку, родная… – Янка обняла сестренку. – Знаешь, когда я ушла, я оказалась в одном городишке… я рассказывала тебе про него…  
– Да, давай отвлечемся и не будем о плохом, – Эльза прижала Янку к сердцу. – Да, помню, наш старый враг должен был там осесть, когда исправился…  
Тут Янка, словно вспомнив что-то, прыснула:  
– Появившись из той вазочки, которую я окрестила горшком, – не к месту развеселилась королева. – Надеюсь, уже исправился…  
– Насколько я понимаю, ему так на роду было написано… что, Яночка, боишься его возвращения с кознями? Ему сюда не попасть…  
– Да страха уже нет, как такового, родная… Да и сможет ли он убить бессмертную, раз Дьявол не смог? Может, Румпелю уже и не надо возвращаться к старому?  
– Не должно быть надо, солнышко. Если тебя это вдруг волнует – давай спросим маму. Она знает все, всегда и про всех – во всяком случае, про хоть когда-то описанных персонажей.  
– Да, давай. Но не сегодня, родная – вид у тебя сонный, – проговорила Янка и поцеловала сестренку. – Давай завтра?  
– Конечно, милая. Сейчас уже спят все, и нам с тобой пора.  
– И вот еще что, золотце. Оставим Ингрид у нас. Мы сами обучим ее, – приобняла сестренку королева. – В компании с моими крестниками, думаю, скучно ей не будет…  
– Да, родная, давай уже оставим племянницу у нас, Анна ведь разрешила. Завтра и скажем Ингрид. Не проблема ведь ей будет за вещами сбегать и вообще…  
Янка кивнула и улыбнулась. И от души обняла сестренку.  
И обе пошли спать.

Обучением Ингрид давно пора было заняться вплотную. Все-таки очень тяжело, когда ни ровесников рядом, ни хоть одного мага в твоем родном мире. Когда Ингрид была совсем малышкой, Янка запечатала до поры до времени ее магию. А то вдруг стихийный выброс, да с последствиями? А чем старше становилась племяшка, тем плотнее занималась с ней королева, когда гостила в Эренделле или приглашала Ингрид к себе.  
Но больше так продолжаться не могло, да и решение уже приняли…

Обучение Ингрид, особенно в первые месяцы, отнимало почти всё Янкино свободное время. И других дел было много… О Румпеле и Сторибруке Янка снова вспомнила, только когда племяшка отбыла на время домой.

 

ЧАСТЬ ВТОРАЯ. Чужая страсть

1.  
Янка зачем-то вызвала маму на разговор. Да и тема странная – Румпель. Вернее, на самом ли деле он больше не представляет опасности.  
– Да не представляет, не представляет. Зажил нормальной семейной жизнью, не переживай.  
– Ну а все-таки? Да и как там отразилось мое хулиганство с временем…  
– Все абсолютно гладко, как в сказке и положено. Чего ты вдруг?  
– Так я ж временную петлю сделала такую… с часиками этими…  
– Так и исправила все как раз… По-другому никак нельзя было.  
– Я б наведалась в те края, мам.  
– Ну если тебе так спокойнее – то давай. Хоть развеешься, там безопасно.  
– Именно, что спокойнее, мам. – Потом задумалась. – Как думаешь, наших двойников там нет? Прости, глупость спросила, где им взяться?  
– Твоего и моего точно нет. Даже Эльзы и Анны – вряд ли. Да, в самом сериале была линия про них, но это ведь параллельная вселенная. С твоим вмешательством, и вообще она отличается…  
– Да, ты права. Даже если б и были, наша общая с вами история ушла бы в другое русло и меня б просто не приняли…  
– Это не они, не наши Анна с Эльзой, конечно, у них нет такой родни, как мы, есть другая…  
– Я про то же. Кстати, если я пойду одна, сестренка точно зачахнет и обидится. Да и я не смогу без нее…  
– Так идите вместе, перепутать вас не с кем…  
Янка почуяла на плечах сестрины руки и обернулась.  
– Яночка, хочешь куда-то меня пригласить?  
– Именно, милая. Я как-то рассказывала про один городок, куда меня занесло после моего побега из почти реального мира…  
– И там ты впервые столкнулась с твоим – надолго – главным врагом, да, родная? Конечно, я помню! И ты недавно ведь хотела что-то там проверить?  
– Да, я спросила маму, но самой проверить все равно хочется, родная. И я подумала, что одну ты меня все равно не отпустишь, да и мы договорились везде бывать вместе, – улыбнулась Янка, приобняв сестренку.  
– Ты чудо, Яночка, спасибо!  
– Люблю тебя. Если кто-то вспомнит меня там, то вспомнит. Кстати, именно там меня и встретила Рина и привела в этот мир!  
– И я тебя обожаю! И помню, да. Отправляемся?  
– Пошли! Мам? Справишься? Надеюсь, там злыдней нет…  
– Справлюсь, конечно! Нет, я ж вам говорю…  
Сестренки обнялись с колдуньей и отправились. Янка помнила, как искать дорогу, и у нее получилось открыть проход прямо в город.

2.  
Тут мало что изменилось, только если атмосфера стала светлее. Девчонки медленно шли по улице мимо большого дома. Янке вполне знакомого. То ли библиотека, то ли еще что. Редкие люди озирались на парочку.  
И вдруг кто-то окликнул:  
– Яна?  
В окно библиотеки выглядывала полноватая, но очаровательная женщина с ребенком на руках.  
– Вы? – Янка обернулась и улыбнулась в ответ. Старая знакомая ничуть не изменилась за эти годы. Время, что ли, у них остановилось: ребенок уже должен был давно вырасти и повзрослеть. Или это не первый?  
– Заходите… Вы с сестрой? Очень похожи…  
– Да, моя сестренка, Эльза, – представила Янка принцессу, когда они устроились за столом. – У вас время стоит, Белль?  
– Тут скорее другое, мы несколько раз по мирам мотались, мне пришлось досрочно сделать своего сына взрослым, пыталась спрятать от отца, но сейчас все уже хорошо, и мы вернули ему детство.  
– Вот же ж ничего себе…  
– Да, многое пришлось пережить! Располагайтесь, угощу.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулась Эльза.  
– Мы с сестренкой прогуляться решили. И я заодно проверить, что ваш муж не взялся снова за старое, простите за прямоту…  
– Не переживайте. Его помотало туда-сюда, но, как я уже сказала – в итоге все хорошо.  
– Как вижу, у вас много что изменилось.  
– Да, и все к лучшему.  
– Ну и отлично. Хотелось бы еще кое-кому визит нанести, но чую, что уже не нужно, – и глянула в сторону открывшейся двери.  
Румпеля (или, правильнее сказать – Голда?) узнать было сложно. Он подстригся и посвежел.  
Вот его Эльза просканировала сразу:  
«Он и правда исправился, Яночка!»  
«Ох, немного сомневаюсь, сестричка», – Янка внимательно глянула на того, кто много лет упорно пытался убить ее, бессмертную.  
«Зря, родная, сама проверь».  
– О, Белль, у нас гости? Смутно припоминаю, но только смутно. - Здравствуйте, дамы.  
– И вам не болеть… Румпельштильцхен! – проговорила Янка.  
«Да, в самом деле, милая моя».  
Прищурился – вспомнил, видимо. И медленно проговорил:  
– Кто старое помянет – тому глаз вон. Но кто забудет – тому оба…  
«И это тоже не угроза, милая. Это он для себя – чтобы не скатиться снова…»  
«Поняла, солнышко мое».  
– Не беспокойтесь, мы вас больше не… заморозим, – молвила Янка.  
– Не сомневаюсь, принцесса, – тут он обратился напрямую к Янке.  
– Уже королева, – решила поправить Эльза. Она, похоже, вообще не боялась бывшего темного мага. – Королева Яна и ее сестра принцесса Эльза.  
– Он про меня помнит еще именно как про принцессу Эренделла, – промолвила Янка. – Как когда-то ему проговорилась мама, когда оставила меня в изгнании…  
– Да пусть привыкает, родная.  
– Понял, почту за честь.  
– Теперь все отлично, сестренка.  
Вот только Белль непонимающе хлопала глазами.  
– Я потом расскажу, дорогая, покаюсь, так сказать…  
Но ее мысли были заняты другим.  
«Яночка, она пытается вспомнить, где видела меня… и даже Анну».  
«А где она могла тебя видеть? Анна бы нам тогда все рассказала, – непонимающе воззрилась на сестру демиург. – Ты же мне говорила, что никогда раньше здесь не бывала, наша сестренка – тоже».  
«Значит, не мы это были, родная, а наши отражения. Те, что вошли в написанную… нет, как это… отснятую историю».  
«Тогда резонный вопрос, золотце, что она там-то делала? Или это просто случайность? Или чья-то злая шутка?»  
«Случайность. Или просто сон».  
«Добро бы так, родная».  
Сестренки общались беззвучно, но этикет исполняли и поддерживали общий разговор. Расспрашивать не хотели – глядишь, само выяснится. Хотя Янка краем глаза ухватила кусочек карты их родного мира на дальней полке. «Похоже, это не сон, родная».  
«Значит, просто параллельный Эренделл, сестренка. Похож на наш… но там нет тебя, и поверь мне – та Эльза просто не знает, что потеряла. Вернее, чего лишена».  
«Зато мы с тобой вместе, с той, которую я знаю много лет и люблю безмерно!»  
«Да, да, родная!»  
– Что происходит в городке? Здесь какая-то необычно странная аура. Что скрывает это место? – решила напрямик спросить Янка.  
– Дайте подумать, – Румпель окинул взглядом свое собрание артефактов и памятных вещей. – Может, где-то под землей и заточено какое-нибудь чудовище…  
– Простите, но чудовищ я бы почувствовала сразу! – произнесла Янка. – Их в городке нет…  
– Отлично. Значит, отпадают маги, божества и прочая подобная публика. А вот просто злых людей отследить сложнее.  
– Но я все равно что-то чувствую…

3.  
Чувствовал еще один человек в городке. Он, вернее, она, просто следила за порядком. Куда ж работу шерифа денешь. По дороге Эмма забрела и в библиотеку. Застав гостей, сердечно приветствовала Янку. Та ответила не менее тепло и представила сестренку. Как ни странно, но шериф тоже пыталась вспомнить, где видела Эльзу.  
«У них что, общий глюк, милая? Или обе видели один и тот же сон?»  
«Может, они там были? Или наши с Анной двойники – тут?»  
«Скорее, это чей-то искусно наведенный морок».  
«А зачем это кому-то?»  
«Честно, не знаю, родная. Но чую, что для своих темных делишек. И этого кого-то надо сперва найти».  
«Ну что ж, поищем, золотце!»  
«Может, это дело во мне, милая».  
«Ты хочешь сказать – два мира как бы сплавляются вместе? Потому что ты размышляешь об этом?»  
«Похоже на то. Мне нужна помощь, чтобы отключить это сплавление».  
«Я помогу».  
«Спасибо. Похоже, от нас ждут каких-то ответов, милая».  
– Господа, – Эльза встала с места, – вы встречали меня раньше? Не королеву Яну, тогда еще не коронованную, а именно меня?  
– И не только вас, – произнесла до сих пор молчавшая Белль.  
А Янка лишь присвистнула.  
– Только имя Яны даже рядом с вашим и Анны не звучало. Может, вы потом нашли друг друга? Тут было много разборок из-за того, кто кому истинная сестра и вопрос ли это общей крови, – Эмма поморщилась, вспоминая.  
– Видите ли, – вздохнула Эльза, – именно я тут никогда не была. И моя младшая сестра тоже.  
– Если это параллельная реальность, что вполне возможно, – тихо проговорила Янка.  
– В параллельном не помнили бы Яну, а здесь не помнили бы наших двойников. Все начало как-то странно смешиваться…  
– Да и тетушка у нас только одна… А Ингрид… В нашей реальности, сестричка, это наша племянница…  
– А у нас теперь в головах звенит, – пожаловалась Эмма. – И, главное, нигде нет лжи, я бы почувствовала. Две правды разом…  
– Главное, мы с сестренкой точно знаем, к какой реальности принадлежим и всегда найдем выход домой! Но, черт возьми, кому выгодно слить две реальности воедино?! – от Янкиной нервозности одна из стен покрылась инеем.  
– Либо это что-то стихийное, – стал рассуждать вслух Румпель, – либо это кто-то захотел… заместить воспоминания, чтобы похитить вас обеих, прекрасные дамы. Никто же не смог бы заместить воспоминания ее высочества!  
– Пусть похищают лучше меня! – взвилась Янка. – Я не хочу, чтоб с…моей Эльзой что-то плохое случилось!  
«Надо связаться с мамой и Анну предупредить, моя родная!»  
– Держитесь вместе, мы вас защитим! – это Эмма уже обращалась к своей магии.  
«С мамой – сию минуту. А вот Анна им не нужна… может, это мне хочется так думать, но ведь и звучит разумно!»  
«На всякий случай. Может, она с Ингрид и мамой как-то смогут нам помочь, золотце».  
– Мы попробуем своей Силой! – Янка взяла сестренку за руку.  
«Ни сама Анна, ни Кристофф не смогут. Ингрид да, но это пусть мама решает, втягивать ли ее. Я уже связываюсь, солнышко».  
«Спасибо, золотце!».  
Сама Янка усиленно вспоминала, кому еще перешла дорогу и кто хочет ей подлости, да и не только ей.  
Хотя, может, и никакая помощь не была бы лишней.  
«А может, не именно подлости, Яночка, а какой-то плохой человек, не маг, а так, с артефактом, хочет, чтобы ты для него применила свою Силу, свой Дар».  
«Но зачем ему это? Пусть похищает меня!»  
«Меня заодно, мою-то память он изменить не сможет. Хотя сейчас он уже ничью не смог, пусть приходит и скажет что ему надо, хотя, может, я его заморожу еще до этого».  
«Если что, отпор дадим вместе!» – передала старшая сестра и подмигнула.  
И тут, размахивая непонятной фиговиной на цепочке, перед ними явился странный тип в рясе.  
– О, мало мне было религиозных фанатиков в Смолленде. Так еще сюда такое чудо явилось! – буркнула ее величество и поежилась.  
– Я уже не фанатик, лишь любовью одержим, я ищу ту силу, которая позволила бы мне вернуть назад Эсмеральду! Чтобы я не был священником и смог хотя бы добиваться ее на равных!  
– Мессир, с вашими-то… чертами характера вам ли мечтать об Эсмеральде? – несколько насмешливо протянула Янка. – Тем более что в нее был уже влюблен Квазимодо!  
Инстинктивно Янка загородила собой Эльзу. Хотя Эльза Клода Фролло мало интересовала.  
– Квазимодо почти и не человек, в лучшем случае его можно назвать блаженным. А вот если бы я был в равных условиях с тем армейским хлыщом, который нравился Эсмеральде…  
– Он такой же человек, только с особенной внешностью! – твердо заявила королева. – А вам я ничем помочь не смогу. Даже если бы и хотела!  
– Зато без мозгов, оба они без мозгов, что Феб, что Квазимодо. Ну а как же создать параллельный мир, где другие начальные условия?  
– Вы что, именно этого от меня хотите? – королева все еще как бы насмехалась над этим неудачником по жизни. – Так вы напрасно стараетесь. Вы бы саму Эсмеральду спросили, хочет ли она с вами связываться, – и щелкнула пальцами, вызывая танцовщицу, как когда-то вытянула Элли в мир ее детства.  
Девушка испуганно моргала, а потом завидела Фролло и перекосилась от отвращения.  
– Это нечестная игра, сейчас у нас… отвратительный совместный опыт, а вот если бы мы встретились с нуля и я бы не был в сане…

– Мессир, в этом веке у девушек принято спрашивать согласия! А девушку от вас тошнит! Не в ее вы вкусе, сударь. Да и я бы с вами не связывалась! – правда, она подумала грубее и язвительнее, но скрыла от сестрички.  
– Да вы мне тоже не больно-то нужны! Поищу другого демиурга!  
– Вряд ли вы найдете другого, мессир! Ладно. Но тот мир ничего общего не будет иметь с тем, что создал Гюго! – решительно заявила Яна. – И простите, Эсмеральда, но и ваша копия будет другой, вы сами останетесь такой, какая есть там, где жили.  
«Правильно ли я поступаю, родная моя сестренка?»  
«Правильно, счастье мое. Он иначе не отстанет».  
– Я свободна? – вскричала Эсмеральда. – Это лучшее, что могло случиться! Скорее домой!  
Когда Янка ее отправила, Эмма, фыркая от смеха, сообщила:  
– Кажется, это не только от Гюго будет отличаться, но и от мюзикла «Нотр-Дам де Пари», и от диснеевского мультика. Хотя у нас тут каждый первый отличается от общепринятой версии…  
– Н-да, недаром сия встреча именно в библиотеке, – тоже прыснула Янка.  
«Люблю тебя, солнышко».  
«А уж я тебя как! Благодаря тебе все разрешилось миром!»

4.  
После таких потрясений все решили завалиться к «Бабушке» и роскошно там попировать. Угощал Румпель.  
Янка долго молчала, глядя на компанию. И вдруг разразилась хохотом, чуть не расплескав свой коньячок. До нее дошло, кто такой сюрприз устроил.  
– Что ты, милая? Ой, поняла, ну и мама, не надо так! – но Эльза тоже смеялась, в том числе и от облегчения.  
– Нет, ну надо было все так обставить! – ее величество попросила прощения и допила первый стаканчик, потом наколдовала было второй, но напиток куда-то пропал.  
И тут перед всеми появилась торжествующая Маргит. И довольно неформально всех приветствовала.  
– Представляю ее величество королеву-мать, леди Маргит! – представила Янка маму.  
Кое-кто ее тут уже знал, но виду не подал.  
– Мама, это было опасно! – покачала Эльза головой. – Мы переживали, люди за нас переживали…  
– Ну простите, мои дорогие! – колдунья обняла девчонок. Потом перевела взгляд на Румпеля. – Ну здравствуй!  
– И тебе привет! Цветешь? Я тоже не жалуюсь.  
– Как видишь. Да и я теперь замужем, за что Янке спасибо.  
– А мне-то за что? – удивилась та.  
– Уж есть за что!  
«Кто на мне эмпатию тестил, а потом Анну подослал?»"  
«Ладно. Хулиганка ты, мам, но мы тебя любим!»  
«Да, я такая!»  
– Верни коньячок! – попросила королева вслух.  
– Ладно уж!  
Пир продолжился.  
– Пусть все будет отлично! И… простите, коли что не так.  
– Все так!  
И с этим согласны были все.

Вскоре надо было возвращаться. Хотя, маман все равно остановила время в Смолленде, но кто знает… Домой всегда торопишься. Янка с сестренкой тепло попрощались и с Эммой, и с Белль. Потом, обнявшись, перешли через портал.  
«Анне расскажем, золотце мое, повеселится».  
– Конечно, солнышко. Чем дальше – тем больше ценишь это приключение!  
– А маман что-то с Румпелем обсудить осталась,– улыбнулась Янка. – Хоть нервы и помотало нам, но хоть отдохнули.  
– Именно так. Забавно жизнь поворачивается – даже бывший враг готов защищать…  
– Да уж…  
– Спасибо тебе!  
– За что? – Янка обняла сестренку.  
– За то, что ты у меня есть! И взяла меня с собой!  
– Я бы и не смогла одна, без тебя мне пусто, родная!  
– Так и мне! Обожаю тебя!  
– И я тебя больше! – и прижала к сердцу.

Эпилог

Такси привезло к двухэтажному зданию в университетском кампусе. Девушка, взмахнув юбками, выпорхнула на узкую улочку, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам.

Вдали возвышались учебные корпуса и общежития. А где-то слева – уютный парк. Стоило, наверно, сперва вселиться, занять комнату, а то не хватит, а уже потом всё остальное.

Итак, к коменданту. Тот проверил документ и дал ключ. Комната оказалась на втором этаже. Наклеив на дверь бумажку со своим редким именем Эсмеральда, наша героиня с связалась с секретариатом по телефону. 

– На искусствоведение? Что ж, успехов!

Эта специальность давала возможность поступить потом в какой-нибудь театр или стать художником. Скоро лекция, и сперва надо хотя бы позавтракать.

Столовая была тут же в общежитии, на первом этаже. Эсмеральда летящей походкой спустилась и с подносом присела на единственное свободное место. Как быстро наполнилось общежитие! Напротив сидел какой-то парень. Мрачноватый, погружённый в себя… Философ небось. Впрочем, когда он поднял глаза на Эсмеральду, в его взгляде зажёгся огонь.

Девушка хмыкнула, начинать разговор первая не стала, только поглядывала изредка из-под ресниц. 

Странный он. Хотя и интересный тоже.

На сей раз промолчал и незнакомец. Видимо, стеснительный. Или просто не умеет с девчонками знакомиться. Но ничего, впереди целых четыре года. Если кто получше не подвернётся, конечно, лукаво улыбнулась Эсмеральда про себя.

 

Клод Фролло пошёл к себе в раздумьях. У него лекция ожидалась только днём, если не вечером. Может, он зря сглупил и промолчал? Хотя в общаге было ещё много девчонок, но душа всколыхнулась именно от этой прекрасной незнакомки. Она такая… живая, горячая… он никогда и не думал, что противоположный пол сможет так взволновать.

Потом он снова увидел её, когда она возвращалась с лекций, а он только вышел на занятия. И долго пялился на неё, рискуя опоздать. 

– Привет! – она помахала рукой и подмигнула.

– Кто ты? – только и успел спросить он.

– Просто Эсмеральда. А ты?

– Клод, – хриплым от волнения голосом ответил он. – Клод Фролло. С философского…

– Будем знакомы! Я с искусствоведческого.

– Мы ещё увидимся? – с надеждой спросил Клод.

– Обязательно!

Юноша врезался в столб, насмешив при этом других девчонок.  


Снова эти двое встретились уже поздно вечером, на ужине. Болтали ни о чём, и даже получалось не стесняться.

– Вы откуда? – первым делом поинтересовался философ.

– Из южного городка у моря. А ты? – она-то не забыла, что первый раз они общались не так церемонно.

– А я из Парижа, – вздохнул Клод.

– Из самого Парижа? Ух ты!

– Ага. Решил свет повидать…

– Да, вот и мне захотелось!

– В большом городе не так уж хорошо, – признался вдруг новый знакомый.

– Мне тоже всегда так казалось. Слишком много людей и машин…

– А в последнее время и беженцев, – мрачно отозвался Клод. – Я был бы счастлив поселиться в тихом уютном городишке или уйти в монастырь… Но, увидев вас, я понял, что никакой монастырь мне не нужен! – и смутился, опустив глаза.

– Это вы хорошо придумали. И так нормальных парней мало, всё больше дикие, а ещё кто-то будет в монастыри уходить! – и засмеялась звонко, так волнующе, что Клод чуть с ума не сошёл.

На эту парочку многие оборачивались, но наши герои не обращали внимания.  
– Я… смею рассчитывать на взаимность… мадемуазель?

– Вы немножко спешите… но почему бы и нет? Хотя бы для начала познакомимся поближе.

– Простите… Я не смею рассчитывать ни на что большее, – старомодный какой-то или, может, просто правильно воспитанный, Клод опустил глаза.

– Мне нравится, как вы это сказали! Большее пусть приходит со временем!


End file.
